Fred a Free Wizard
by never trust a redhead123
Summary: this is a love story between Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley. It takes place in the seventh book. A love that was always there but never spoken of. : Enjoy! Reviews please :
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson love story that switch's perspectives every chapter**

Chapter 1

Fred

"Oi, mate, watch where you're putting that thing!" I yelled at Ron as he was sticking a love potion into the Pygmy Puff cage. Trust me, we'd experimented with that. The results: very tempermental Pygmies. That is, when they lose sight of their owner.

"Gee, fine, Fred!" Ron snapped back. I was thinking of some witty reply when she walked in. I felt my cheeks start to burn and my heart pumping blood quickly through my veins.

"Hey, Fred, cool store! I haven't been in here yet, but I knew it would look something like this. Brilliant. How's business?" she said. It was good to hear her voice again. It felt like ages since I'd heard her sing-song voice, like angels singing. WHOA. Too far, man, too far. I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, it's bloody brilliant, but you can thank George for that. He's also a great interior designer! And we don't talk business with customers, sorry." I said, smiling sheepishly. Actually, I fixed up the place, so I was the wicked interior designer.

Angelina frowned. "Where's George? You two are usually joined at the hip." She peered around me.

"That old fool? He's in the back getting more of the Love Potion. Ron bloody tried to give it all to the Pygmy Puffs. Disaster that boy is. Good thing he's clumsy and he spilled it half way between the stand and the Pygmy cage!" I shouted over the roar of wee witches and wizards.

Angelina laughed. "He's so Ron! Care to give me a tour?"

"Right this way, madam!" I motioned to the Pygmy Puffs. "This is where we'll start! These are finest quality pure-bread Pygmy Puffs, imported straight from Transylvania!" Angelina giggled again.

"Oh, they're adorable! What's that over there?" She said, pointing to the Puking Pastils.

I walked her over. "These are the Puking Pastils, my dear. Care to sample one?"

Angelina nodded. "Ah, I remember these." She sighed. "Good times, good times. Got me out of a few Potions classes, these did, but it wasn't pretty."

"It never is. So, Angie, I was thinking, and I want to know if you'd like to get together sometime, you know… alone?" I proposed anxiously. Angelina raised her eyebrow. "You know, like two pals, hangin' out, catching up."

"Well, I guess I could do that." She said, blushing.

"Fred-tastic. Meet me here around seven tonight." I said, grinning like a bloody Joker.

Angie sighed. "You haven't changed at all, Fred." More than you can imagine, I thought. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek. Then Angie turned away and walked off, not looking back.

Ron walked over. "Bloody hell, mate, I would have thought you'd need a Love Potion to score that one. Angelina is one hot babe." I punched Ron in the nose and turned to find George.


	2. The first date

Chapter. 2

Angelina

I slipped into one of my nicest but most casual dress. It was a black button down halter neck. It had a black belt around the waist and it reached my knees. I hoped that Fred would like it. I slipped into black heels and sprayed a flower scented perfume around me. I then let my brown curls fall over my shoulders. I headed down stairs and gave my self one last glimpse in the mirror. Perfect I thought to myself. I grabbed the heels off my feet and stuck them in a bag that I threw over my shoulder. I then grabbed my broomstick and headed out the door.

The cool wind felt good in my hair as I made a slam landing right in front of the shop. I could see Fred standing at the door as I landed. George was right behind him smiling broadly. I picked up my broom and headed into the shop.

"Hello" Fred said the moment I entered.

"Hi" I replied throwing my broomstick onto the floor and changing into my heels.

"Blimey" said George. "You rode a broomstick with that dress on? Do you girls have a reward for that?" I chuckled a little bit.

"Nah it's a special girl talent. Comes in handy" Fred smiled.

"Girls these days" he said as I stood up straight.

"Are we ready to head out?" I asked. Fred nodded.

"Yes! Of course we are follow me" George pulled Fred up close to him and I heard as he whispered in his ear.

"Be smooth" Fred rolled his eyes.

"George" he replied. "I've done this more often then you have. I'm always smooth" I smiled and gave Fred my arm as we walked out the door.

"I thought," said Fred. "That we might take a trip back in time" I shook my head with a curious smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He shrugged and smiled right back at me.

"You'll see, just hold tight to my arm" I shook my head again. But before I could speak we were apperating. I hadn't apperated in a while. And it was the most uncomfortable thing doing it once again. It felt like I was being pushed through a very tight tube and I could hardly breath. For a moment I wondered if I would even make it out alive. But as always I did. We landed in a location. I could hear the sound of wind hitting buildings but I kept my eyes shut still.

"Open them up," said Fred laughing a little bit. "Come on" he said. "It wasn't that bad" I shook my head.

"And this is exactly the reason I fly" I said before opening my eyes. I realized exactly where we were the minute I opened them. "Hogesmede!" I choked out of excitement. Fred nodded.

"A trip back in time" he said with a smile. I thought it was the right moment as I flung myself into his arms.

"Oh Fred!" I cried. "This is great thank you so much!" I pulled away only to see Fred caught in a deep blush.

"Well then" he said suddenly. "I thought we could go to The Three Broom Sticks first? Grab a bite to eat drink some butter beer, haven't had that in a while" I nodded.

"Your telling me I miss that thing more then anything" Fred nodded leading the way into the Three Broom Sticks.


	3. First Fight

Chapter 3  
>Fred<p>

After we drank our butter beer, Angelina pulled me over to a small store that looked abandoned. I shuddered as I recognized it.

"Do you remember this, Fred?" Angie asked me, pointing towards the shop.

I nodded, frowning. "That's Zonko's. Zonko's Joke Shop. That good man gave me and George our inspiration. Damn, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is dedicated to Zonko."

Angie nodded. "Yup, and look what it did to him. He can barely buy food for his kids, Fred! He had to resort to wiping the tables at The Hog's Head!" By now, Angie was close to tears.

"Oh, God, Angie, how… how did this happen! I never thought…." I whispered.

Angie frowned. "Yes, Fred, now you're understanding! You. Never. Think! Ever! When you left Hogwarts, you weren't thinking about anyone but yourself!" She screamed.

I was bloody flabbergasted. "What? That's… that's not true, Angie!"

Now she was even closer to tears. "Did you ever think about me, Fred? Ever? Or was I just a stupid comeback, a second choice, a toy? Was I just a sweetheart after you and Katie Bell?" Tears were flowing from her puppy-dog brown eyes. "Now that I think about, yes, yes I was, Fred! I was willing to put this all behind! Apparently you didn't even acknowledge that! So I've had enough!" Angie screamed. She turned and ran down the street, and turned a corner. I ran after her, but she had already disapparated.

Great. Bloody hell. Bloody fricking fantastic! Angie was fine twelve hours ago! Why are girls like this? I figured I looked stupid after five minutes of screaming her name, so I apparated back home.


	4. One Rainy Night

Chapter 4  
>Angie<p>

I apparated in front of Fred and George's shop. It was raining in Diagon Alley and my hair was already soaked. I felt like fool as I tried to turn the doorknob and it was locked. I turned my back to the door.

"Bloody fantastic" I whispered to myself soaking wet in the rain. Why had I reacted like that? No, no I had every reason in the world to act like that. It was true! I was a total rebound from Katie it wasn't even fair. I thought about whether I should knock or if I should just apparate home and decided I should get my broom and not worry about ever coming back. I knocked on the door hard three times. No one came. I rolled my eyes and slammed my back against the door just as it opened. I turned to see Fred smiling at me.

"Ah Angie I was hoping you'd come back to talk" I rolled my eyes.

"I need my broom Fred" Fred's smile disappeared and he looked a little down.

"Oh…alright" he moved from the doorway and let me through. I grabbed my broom. Should I talk to Fred? I asked myself. One part of my brain screamed BLOODY HELL YES YOU IDIOT! But the other screamed ARE YOU STUPID LEAVE! I thought about it standing there staring him in the eyes. Finally I chose my side.

"What is it?" I asked. "Am I a rebound? What am I to you?" Fred shook his head.

"Angie there never was a me and Katie. I thought about you constantly you are the one that I want" I chuckled a little bit.

"Ha, ha, ha so funny. Everyone knows the story Fred it's not a secret anymore Katie has a bloody hard time keeping her mouth shut" Fred was looking at his feet speechless. "You asked me to the dance that one year remember? Why me?" Fred shrugged.

"I told you" I stared Fred down.

"Tell me why" Fred sighed.

"Bloody hell you don't seem to get things do you? Your pretty, your smart, your out there perfect material for the dance. I didn't think you were interested in me like that so I never gave it a second thought and you bloody well never seemed to be giving me one" I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was referring to and it wasn't fair. Once I had gone out with a guy one guy and it was the biggest mistake of my life.

"That's not fair everybody knew…" my voice trailed off. Everybody knew that I had briefly gone out with Lee Jordon. Everybody knew that we spent hours of time making out in the common room. Everybody knew that things ended completely the hour after Fred Weasley kissed me in the hallway and said see you later. He never did he never saw me later.

"Everybody knew that you two were close in some ways more then others" I shook my head.

"You know what the answer is Fred. Someone wrote to you maybe Lee himself" Fred shook his head.

"What's the answer Angie cause I can't seem to find it never could, last time I saw Lee he was telling me how great you were how happy he was, next thing I know I'm getting these letters detailed that I'm the reason you ended it that's all I know."

"You kissed me" I said tears streaming down my cheeks. "You kissed me and said you'd see me later and left! I thought you'd be back in an hour or two and I know the only person I wanted to be with was you!"

"And you never cared to tell me your feelings before Katie, before Lee, before I left the bloody scene!" Yelled Fred.

"You think it would have changed anything? You want to know why I dated Lee to make you jealous everyone in the school knew I was in love with you except for you!" Fred nodded.

"Angie…" I shook my head and grabbed my broom.

"I get it," I said. "I really do you never loved me you never thought twice about me. You agreed to this date for what? Time to catch up? Figure out how the break up really went down? Or do you care! Do you care about me?"

"Angie wait you never give me a chance to explain!" I chuckled.

"In total I've given you a year to explain and you've avoided every chance you had" I pushed open the front door and headed out into the street. I hid behind a corner and turned to see the lights already out in Fred and George's shop. I wiped my remaining tears away. Well that date went well I thought to myself as I mounted my broom and flew off into the night.


	5. Meat Pies

Chapter 5  
>Fred<p>

Well, that was a perfect night, I thought to myself. I walked into my bedroom to find George sitting on his bed, raising an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell, Fred, I thought I wasn't smooth," he smirked. I tore my soaked clothes off and put on warm pyjamas. Little did Angie know, but I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak (borrowed from Harry) and raced after her. It wasn't hard to go unnoticed under an Invisibility Cloak in the rain.

"Shut the hell up, George," I said as I pulled the sheets away from my bed and slid in. I tossed and turned, finding I couldn't get comfortable. Angie was still racing through my mind.

George turned to look at me. "Jeez, mate, I was just saying. Don't have to go all post-horrible-date-guy on me," he whispered. "Anyway, Mum sent us some more meat-pies. They're in the fridge."

Meat pies… why did meat pies remind me of Angie? Oh yeah. Suddenly I got a flashback. Mum was making meat pies, one hot summer day. I stole a few and tucked them into a picnic basket, along with some fresh apples and sparkling water. I raced out into the fields, farther and farther away from The Burrow, until I came to the clearing where Angie was sitting. I laid out the blanket and the food. We talked and laughed and ate for a while. Then Angie leaned over and put her head on my shoulder. I turned to face her, struck by how pretty she was. Without thinking, I leaned over and kissed her.

That was the summer before it all started. How nice it was, just talking with Angie. Now, she just knocks on my door only to get her broom. What did I do? I thought to myself. I turned over to face George.

"Georgie, I need help!" I sighed.

George looked at me with a quizzical expression. "Well, Fred, this is ironic, isn't it? The ladies' man asking the ammature for advice! I never thought this day would come."

I turned back over, knowing that he would be no help in this situation. But despite George's unneeded humour, he was right – I was the ladies' man. So why couldn't I think of something? Was it because… was it because I haven't been in love until now? Whoa. Slow down, Fred. In love – it seems like a bit much, a bit over the top. But that's what Angie was, wasn't she? Over the top?

I sighed again. Wow, I've been doing a lot of sighing lately, I thought. Maybe that was what happened when you were in love. You became Sir Sighs A Lot. I was thinking of the benefits and troubles of being Sir Sighs A Lot when I drifted of into sleep.


	6. The Meadow

Chapter 6

2 weeks later.

Angie

I heard the kettle whistle from my living room. Lately I hadn't looked too great. I mean honestly I looked better then the day after the date disaster. I still remember the smudged mascara that I hadn't taken off from the night before, the ugly stained sweat shirt that I had worn the week that Fred stopped writing the one summer and my sweat pants that I wore whenever something went wrong. Luckily two weeks away from Fred had boosted me up to a pair of jeans and my old Hogwarts sweater with the Gryffindor patch on the right hand corner. Things were okay. All I ever did now was sit with a cup of tea and read Witch's Weekly it felt like the only thing I should be doing. Although I did receive the many letters from my aunt nagging me about getting a job. I could get a job. I could be working for The Ministry getting paid a fair amount. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. I was running slowly but surely out of money. Soon I'd be just living with the clothes on my back and whatever food I could whip up.

This isn't right I thought to myself. I need a job I need a life I decided. I was done with the sad I have no love life days. I would go to Diagon Alley and accept whatever job came upon me. I felt my stomach do flips. Fred would be in Diagon Alley. I would have to face him sometime. Although I still do remember one major thing from the night we last spoke. Meat Pies. I leaned against the counter. I knew what I needed to do for closer I knew where I needed to go. The field. The field I had been running to every summer, every summer I was lonely, every summer I needed a face to look at and feel a little woozy I went to the field. I could still remember the last time I walked in the field the last time I saw him standing there the light hitting his face just perfectly…

I was wearing my favourite summer dress. It was long, white and lacy. Finally being strapless I had the chest to keep it tight to my body. I had my hair in a ponytail the sun was too hot that day to wear it down. When I got the note I didn't even bother considering it.

Angie meet me in the meadow at twelve,

Fred

I had received the note before going to bed the night before. I had the dress ready way before I went to bed. I didn't even think when I checked my clock to see it was ten when woke up. I jumped out of bed ate some toast, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and ran out the door forgetting to even put on shoes.

The field had started when we were thirteen. We'd both randomly been there and after that it was tradition every summer to meet up in the field one day of each summer.

I ran to the field as fast as I could only stopping at the bottom of hill that lead up to it. I ran up it in three large steps only to see Fred already there sitting on top of the blanket. We were seventeen this year it was the last year at Hogwarts the last year as being seemingly child like.

"Well hello Angie" said Fred as I approached closer. His hair was a little bit longer. Long enough that he had it jelled up a bit. "Glad to see you could join me" I chuckled a little bit coming closer. I noticed Fred's eyes grew a little wider when he saw how I looked now how I looked in my dress.

"Hello Fred." He smiled.

"Well then we have as usual two meat pies, sparkling water, and some I must say very delicious tarts that my mother has just made" I took a seat next to him.

"Well then I think that we should start eating" Fred passed me a meat pie and some cutlery.

"So Angie feels like I haven't seen you in ages you look so different; how are you?" I smiled.

"Like wise, I've just been reading and writing spending time with mum and dad" Fred nodded.

"Yeah. You talk to anyone from school lately?" I nodded.

"Obviously Katie she is my best friend" I said matter of factually. Fred looked down at his meat pie and seemed unusually silent. "Cat caught you're tongue Weasley?" I asked him curiously.

"What has Katie said?" he replied still not looking me in the eyes.

"Hmm lets see she's met someone, a guy I heard something about a bit of a relationship" Fred nodded.

"Did she tell you who the guy is?" I shrugged and asked curiously.

"What does it matter to you?" Fred was acting strange he wouldn't look me in the eyes, he was pulling away from me, he never pulled away from me. "Fred?" I asked nervously. He finally lifted his head and looked me in the eyes.

"Angie" he started. I shook my head. I knew what came next I knew this was all too good to be true the meat pies, and the laughing, the kissing.

"Don't, don't even worry about it" Fred tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"Were just friends right? That's all we ever were?" Fred pulled his hand back onto his lap and shook his head.

"No, it wasn't we were more" I shrugged.

"Were" It was never the same after that. The field it wasn't so happy anymore. Because that was the last time we ever went there together. The time he told me that the beautiful, loving, caring, hot guy that Katie Bell my best friend was going out with was Fred Weasley the guy I thought I had been going out with since I was fifteen.

"Angie please its not like that. I really did have feelings for you but I have more feelings for…" Fred didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence so I did.

"Katie you like Katie more then you like me I get it Fred no need to explain. Lets just enjoy our picnic and catch up on everything besides you and Katie" we did. We caught up on everything from Fred's brother, to Fred and George's business in the works. And when we left we hugged we hugged like we used to when we were thirteen or fourteen but since being fifteen we stopped hugging we started something else and that something else was gone now. I felt my body forcefully pushing myself back home down the hill and through the front door.

"Hey honey!" my mother chimed with a smile as I stepped in the front door. She was standing in the kitchen starting up dinner it was already four. "How'd you're little date go?" she asked me curiously. I shrugged.

"Fine. Just fine it's not like my own best friend who knew I had a giant crush on Fred Weasley just decided to date him and send me detailed letters of their love!" my mother looked at me concerned.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No!" I screamed running up the stairs to my bedroom and collapsing on the bed crying into my pillow…

Nothing changed. Except for the fact that my mother wasn't standing in the kitchen cooking up dinner when I got home anymore. No one was. I was alone, all alone. I knew exactly what I needed to do. I didn't even bother to change out of my outfit it was fine I just headed out the door a warm cup of tea still sitting on the counter and walked no shoes to the one place I wanted to be most right now The Field.


	7. A Wedding Date

Chapter 7  
>Fred<p>

That night, I dreamed of the field Angie and I first kissed in. That place was like a heaven to me. Sadly, it was also a hell. It was the first place I broke Angie's heart. I decided that I needed to visit that clearing, just one last time.

I got dressed and gulped down some orange juice. George looked at me, grinning.

"What?" I snarled.

He shrugged. "You've been drinking a lot of orange juice lately. It's like you're trying to grow a garden in your stomach or something."

"I drink orange juice when I'm depressed." I glanced at him before putting on my shoes. He had his feet up on the table and a smile on his face.

"Ooooooh-kayyyyyy."

I stormed out of the house and slammed the door, and turned and disaparrated without telling George where I as going. I felt the tightness of apparition constrict my lungs, and momentarily lost my breath as I landed with a thump at the base of the hill where the clearing was. I raced up the hill as fast as I could and pushed away the tall grass surrounding my special place, only to find Angie sitting there, staring into space.

"Did you ever really love me?" she said, still staring into space, now with a concerned look on her face.

Oh, bloody hell. "Angie, you know I've always loved you. I dated other girls because I thought that you didn't love me."

She turned to look at me, with an infuriated look on her face. "Fred, you knew that I loved you ever since that last time here!" she shouted. "What made you think that I didn't! Fred, I cannot believe you. The ladies' man, not knowing when a girl is in love! You can sure tell when every other girl is! Why am I the exception, Fred? Why me? And why my best friend, Fred? You knew I loved you and so you decided to go for my best friend?"

I was flabbergasted. "Uh… I didn't know Katie was your best friend."

"Don't you dare say her name, Fred. I am warning you." She snarled.

"So, do you wanna be my date to the wedding?" I asked.

Angie stood up, stepped forward, and slapped me. Hard. It took everything in me not to gasp in pain. Then she stomped on my foot. This time I let out an involuntary wince.

"Wuss," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was wet, because Angie had started to cry. Hey, I thought, this is kind of like Harry's kiss with Cho! Angie pulled away.

"Yes, Fred, I will go to the wedding with you. Send me a letter with the date and time." She said before turning away.

Angie was pulling away the tall grass when I grabbed her arm and hugged her. "I'm sorry for ever hurting you, Angie." I whispered.

"I know." She said simply before running away.


	8. The Wedding

Chapter 8  
>Angie<p>

It had been a week since I had seen Fred in the field. Little did he know the day after he asked me to go to the wedding I had gone out to Madam Malkin's to find the perfect dress. It was a beautiful dark blue cocktail dress. It had a one shoulder strap with a blue rose on it. It came down to my knees and was flowy from the rib cage down. At the rib cage it had a blue strap and was a little tighter. I let my dark brown curls down. I had black heels and a small handbag. I knew this was one of the instances I would need to apperate even though I hated it I stepped out into my garden and I was off. I felt the horrible sensation of apperation. It felt like I was going to die my body was being stuffed through a tight, tight tube that not even the smallest person in the world could fit through and I couldn't breath. For a few seconds I honestly thought I would never make it out but like every other time I landed onto solid ground. I let my eyes slip open after a few seconds of standing there and looked around. There was a huge white tent covering the Weasley's entire garden. I could see a bunch of people apperating around me.

I walked forward towards the tent. I felt myself tensing up and took a few deep breaths. This was going to be fine I thought to myself. What could go wrong? I could see Ron Fred's brother and some other boy standing at the front of the tent welcoming people in.

"Hello Angelina" said Ron shaking my hand I smiled at him.

"Hey Ron" I said. "Hey is Harry here today? I'd like to know how the Quidditch team is doing" Ron chuckled a little.

"Harry…uh…Harry couldn't really make it today…he uh….well….he had a…family emergency" Ron finally spat out. I nodded a little let down. I was hoping I would have someone to talk to that I actually knew. "But uh…you'll probably see him sometime soon" I nodded.

"Thanks Ron" Ron shrugged.

"Hey but this is cousin Barney" said Ron pointing to the boy next to him. The boy smiled at me he was about Ron's height only a little plumper. He had the same short red hair and awkward smile.

"Hi" he said. I nodded. "I bet your schools Quidditch team won" for a second there I looked right into his eyes and knew it was Harry but I realized how stupid that was and walked on into the tent. I looked around at all the people, all the chairs. I saw Fred nowhere so I took a seat at the very back of the tent. After at least twenty minutes of people filing in I was sitting a seat away from an elder man.

"You look beautiful" I turned around to see a smiling Fred in a tuxedo. I laughed a little.

"Somebody looks dashing" Fred shrugged.

"It's hard not to look dashing when your me" I slapped his arm.

"Watch out its always the pretty ones that go first" Fred shrugged and took the seat next to me. "Don't you have to sit at the front?" I asked.

"Why would that be?" asked Fred.

"Because the family always sits at the front" Fred nodded.

"Ah see though they'll never notice I'm not up there. Sometimes mum forgets she has twins" I chuckled.

"No way" Fred nodded.

"This is no joke" I shook my head with a sly smile.

"Now that is crazy," I said right as the music came on. I looked to the front of the tent to see Fred's brother Bill and Arthur Weasley his father stepping to the front. Not long after from the back of the tent Ginny Fred's sister walked down the aisle with a younger girl walking in tow behind her both in identical dresses. I watched as Ginny flashed a wink to Barney Fred's cousin. I felt myself sit back remembering a bit of crushing between Harry and Ginny but I figured that Barney and Ginny must just be close.

The wedding went by fairly quickly and in minutes the Ceremony room had turned into a reception hall with tables, food and a dance floor. Fred turned to me.

"Care to dance?" I smiled and gave him my hand.

"You bet" I danced along with Fred on the dance floor for a while until Mrs. Weasley took him off for a few pictures. I walked over to an empty table except for Barney.

"Hello" he said as I took a seat. I smiled at him.

"Hello" I replied as a tray of champagne floated by and I grabbed a flute of it. I took a sip of champagne examining Barney. "Where you from?" I asked.

"Um…er…Godrics Hollow," he finally said. I studied him he seemed tense, nervous.

"Godrics Hollow" I repeated. "Hmm" he nodded.

"Yeah…er my mom and dad really wanted to be at the wedding but bad times you know so they sent me instead to stay the summer" I nodded.

"Yeah sounds great" I sat there sipping at champagne for a moment digesting the information. "Barney right?" I said even though I was certain it was.

"Yeah that's right" I smiled at him.

"Do you know Harry Potter?" I watched as he suddenly tensed. He started playing with his thumbs and seemed to be sweating a little bit.

"Yeah I mean…how do you not in these times?" I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah you know we were on the same Quidditch team once I was his captain at one point" Barney nodded.

"Bet that must have been nice" I shrugged.

"Yeah he's no different from any other boy. Actually he was a bit different he was amazing at catching that snitch for us" Barney nodded.

"Sounds like his dad" he said looking around. I raised an eyebrow.

"His dad? Oh right his dad was a great Quidditch player but Barney how would you know this?" Barney suddenly seemed to pull back into the conversation and once again tensed up.

"Oh…well…you know Ron spills the beans about everything" I nodded.

"Yeah I can only imagine. Well you know Harry Potter was supposed to be the next Quidditch captain after me" Barney nodded. "I just I wonder how he ended up doing" Barney shrugged.

"I'm sure he did fine," he said giving me a nervous smile.

"You better have," I said giving "Barney" a smile.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked.

"Nice talking to you Harry" I said walking off with my champagne. I was about to head off to the food table when I saw a face. A face I never ever wanted to see again. A face that used to mean love and happiness to me. A face that had betrayed me. I turned around to see Katie Bell. In a beautiful perfect black cocktail dress that made her boobs look amazing. Her hair just curled perfectly. Everything I wasn't was walking through the tent doors. I darted the only thing I knew to do I darted straight out of the tent and into the Weasley's kitchen. I leaned against the counter for a moment taking deep breaths my eyes tightly closed shut.

"You okay?" I turned to see Ginny Weasley Fred's little sister. She smiled at me. "See an unwanted face?" I chuckled.

"You have no idea" Ginny nodded.

"I promise you I do." Ginny winked at me before jumping up onto the kitchen counter.

"How old are you?" I asked her looking at the champagne glass in her hand.

"Oh hush it's a party" she said sipping at it. I smiled jumping onto the counter beside her. Our champagne glasses both half empty.

"Who'd you see?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Katie Bell" I said sipping at the champagne. Ginny laughed a little.

"Somebody likes Fred" she chimed. I shoved her a little.

"Shut it" Ginny smiled.

"I'm one to talk. I can't even stand out there without darting this one guy" I nodded.

"Harry?" I asked. Ginny looked at me wide eyed and shocked.

"Harry's not here" she said nervously. I nodded.

"Barney right? Good disguise but I can tell" Ginny shook her head.

"Whatever you're the only one. Everyone else fell right for it" I nodded.

"So you love Harry what happened?" Ginny shrugged.

"He basically said he's too dangerous for me and that it's unsafe for us to be together" I put my arm around her.

"Boys eh? Always say they're looking out for us but in the end they're only hurting us more" Ginny nodded.

"Spoken like a true broken hearted loser drinking too much champagne" I shook my head.

"This is my first glass. You?" Ginny shrugged.

"Third but I tell everyone else its my first don't need mum on my back" I chuckled and placed my finger against my lips.

"My lips are sealed" I suddenly remembered that they were taking family photos and turned to Ginny. "Aren't you supposed to be taking photos?" Ginny shook her head.

"We stopped fifteen minutes ago" I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously Fred couldn't come find his date" Ginny gave me a little shove.

"Maybe his date should go find him instead of hiding out in the kitchen from his ex girlfriend" I sighed.

"Fine" I said drinking the rest of my champagne and leaving the glass on the counter with Ginny. I walked outside to see everyone dancing and laughing. It was darker now and the music was getting a bit louder. I saw Fleur and Bill jumping around on the floor looking completely in love. I felt my skin warm up just by watching it. There was Harry or "Barney" talking to an elderly man and women, and then there was George flirting with some French girl and finally I laid eyes on the one guy I had been searching for Fred although not alone. He stood a glass of champagne in hand talking to Katie Bell. I felt angry and broken hearted all mixed into one cauldron. I stepped down the steps from the kitchen and grabbed another glass of champagne from the floating trays. I then headed over to the food table and grabbed a grape rather fiercely. I turned Fred was so engaged in conversation he didn't notice me.

"Angie!" I turned around from my champagne to see Katie Bell running towards me. She embraced me as if we were still best friends giggling about our crushes even though she knew it was so much more then that now. "Oh Angie I've missed you so much! What's going on?" I smiled at her even though all I wanted to do was smack her.

"Oh you know a little bit of this a little bit of that I'm living in my parent's house and I'm in the search for a job" Katie nodded and chuckled a little bit.

"Your still living with your parents too!" I felt my heart drop a little bit. I knew I had gotten paler because Katie asked me if I was okay.

"My parents don't live there anymore" I said weakly not even staring at Katie. "They were murdered" it was the first time I'd said it aloud. Suddenly I noticed Fred and Katie both looking at me completely shocked.

"WHAT!" screamed Katie. "Oh my god Angie how are you? Are you okay?" Katie grabbed me in a hug again and babbled on for a little while but it meant nothing to me. I just nodded and smiled until she hurried off to someone else.

"When?" asked Fred. I shrugged.

"The summer after our seventh year." Fred nodded.

"You should have told me" I shrugged.

"Should have but I don't want to talk about it anymore. Lets dance and drink and eat and party" Fred chuckled and kissed me lovingly on the lips.


	9. A Safe Place

Chapter 9  
>Fred<p>

I grabbed Angie's hand and apparated to Hogwarts. It was the first place I could think of. It might not be the greatest, but when Death Eaters attack your brother's wedding, what are you going to do? Angie looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Hagrid's hut." I whispered to her. We ran and slipped down the hill. By the time we got there, we were soaking wet and covered in mud, due to the rain. I straightened myself out and knocked on Hagrid's door, three times.

Black eyes peeked out from behind the door. Only, they weren't warm and inviting like Hagrid's. They were cold and piercing.

"Severus." Angie snarled at the man as he slammed the door behind him.

Snape shot a look at her. "You are to call me Sir, or Professor Snape, Ms. Johnson." He spat at her.

I coughed. "Actually, Sevvy, you're not our teacher anymore. We're of age now."

"Don't try me, Weasley. You and your brother were always a pair of dunderheads." Snape said coldly as he pushed past us.

Angie opened the door to the hut. We found Hagrid brewing tea in the corner.

"Oh, hey there Fred. Hi, Angelina." He said. "Come take a seat, ye look awful!"

We explained to Hagrid what had happened. The Death Eaters had attacked the Burrow during Fleur and Bill's ceremony.

"Blimey, Fred, nowhere is safe these days. Even Hogwarts is getting a little fishy. Students actin' strange and all." Hagrid grumbled.

Angie took a sip of tea. "It certainly looks awful. I mean, the rain doesn't add to the appearance at all." She said.

Hagrid shrugged. "It's been raining on and off for a few weeks now. Reckon something bad's gonna happen soon."

"Oh. I didn't know. Er, why was Snape here earlier? Was he threatening you, Hagrid?" Angie asked, concerned.

"Snape? No, he, er, wanted to know if I could grow something in me garden. A special plant, for personal reasons, see? An' he wanted the best to grow it for him." Hagrid boasted.

Angie and I glanced at each other. "But I told him I couldn't, sadly. It's been raining too much to grow anything, 'cept for pumpkins. Gotta make the mornin' juice, right? Told him to go to Professor Sprout, she's got the greenhouses. Nice and dry in there for it to grow."

"Why did he seem so upset?" Angie interjected.

"I dunno, good question. He seemed kinda ruffled at the thought of goin' to see her. Odd man, Snape. But a good one at that." Hagrid gulped down his tea.

"I'm sure you could stay in the castle, seein' as you've had a traumatic experience. We'll send a message to yer Mum. Well, you best be off now, go to bed."

Hagrid let us out the door and we made our way up to the huge Hogwarts castle, thinking about what had happened that night. Angie fell right to sleep, but I lay in the bed, awake, thinking.


	10. A Deep Blue Emerald

Chapter 10  
>Angie<p>

"Angie" I looked down at Fred with teary eyes. He was standing in the courtyard we had shared our first kiss…he was down on one knee with a precious little black box in his hands. "Angie we've been through so much together" he said smiling up at me. The sky was cloudless the sun was shinning down on us…everything looked so beautiful and bright. "It would make me happier then anything if you would…marry me" I giggled a little…I was completely speechless.

"Oh Fred!" I said breathlessly. "Of course I will!" Fred chuckled a little tears appearing in his eyes. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a deep sea blue emerald perched on it. Fred placed it on my ring finger and stood up opening his arms wide. "Oh Fred!" I said again as I flung into his arms starting to cry.

My eyes quickly opened and I lifted my left hand up to see if it hadn't been all dream…if there really was an engagement ring on my finger. Nothing I realized. My left hand was free of any jewelry. I felt a little disappointed. To be honest I hadn't thought about Fred and I getting married at all until now, I wondered if that was something I wanted.

"Good Morning sunshine" Fred said smiling from his bed across the room. I groaned a little bit as I caught a glance out the window. The clouds were dark grey and it was raining hard.

"Good Morning" I said stepping out of bed and realizing I was still in my dress for the wedding. I sighed deeply and walked over to Fred's bed giving him a big kiss on the lips. He was wearing a dark blue jumper and a pair of jeans I stood back and gave him a questioning glance. "Where'd you get those?" I asked curiously. Fred shrugged.

"Meh I just pulled them outta the closet over there" he nodded his head to a closet by the door and I ran towards it hoping for nice clean clothes. I swung the doors open to reveal a nice brown wool sweater and a pair of blue jeans. I let out a sigh of relief and quickly changed out of my muddy dress.

Fred and I headed down to Hagrid's Hut again for some breakfast. We decided it would be a good idea to try and avoid the great hall all in all. Snape's pericing glare was something nether of us really wanted to have. We'd found two black rain cloaks in the closet and draped them over ourselves hoping they'd at least help us a little in staying dry. We made our way down through the mud and rain to Hagrid's little hut.

"Well ello again!" he said cheerfully as he opened the door to see us. We walked into his hut and took a seat at the table as he brewed some tea and placed a few rock cakes in front of us.

"Thanks for having us Hagrid" I said politely placing one of the rock cakes on a plate in front of me. "We thought it would be a good idea to avoid the great hall" Hagrid nodded understandingly.

"Yeah I would to if I were yer Snape ain't known for his friendliness" Fred snorted.

"Your telling me" he said. Hagrid chuckled a little placing a cup of tea in front of each of us.

"Well…" he said expectantly. "How yer two been doing then? You married yet? No little ones in the future then?" Hagrid chuckled a little as he took a bite of his rock cake. Angie and Fred both smiled awkwardly and Angie felt her cheeks go bright red.

"Er…no not at the moment Hagrid" Fred said awkwardly. "In these dark times I think we'll just stay quiet…I don't think we're quite ready for any of that yet." Angie felt as if someone had stabbed her in the gut.

"Yeah…" she replied trying to hold back her disappointment. "We're…waiting" Hagrid seemed completely oblivious to all of this and continued on eating his rock cake.

Angie and Fred waved goodbye to Hagrid and made their way through the school gates towards Hogesmede where they could stop at The Three Broomsticks and get a bite to eat before they headed home…Hagrid's food hadn't exactly been edible. Angie hadn't talked the whole way there and she didn't think Fred had a clue why.

"Angie…" he said nervously trying to keep up with her angry pace. "Angie…what's wrong?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh of course!" I snapped angrily. "You don't even know what you did well why don't I just leave you to figure that one out Fred!" I kept on walking at a fairly fast past.

"Angie! Hey Angie wait up!" Fred grabbed my shoulder to stop me but I pulled away. "Well how do you expect me to fix this if you won't even tell me what the bloody hell I did!" I stopped and glared at Fred.

"Do you even want to be with me?" I asked him. "Or is it all just because you feel bad for the poor little girl who's had a crush on you since she was twelve!" Fred rolled his eyes.

"Oh god Angie how can you even ask me this!" he screamed angrily. "I'm crazy about you!"

"That's not what you told Hagrid!" I screamed.

"What the bloody hell did I say to Hagrid? That I wasn't ready to get married? I'm sorry if I thought the girl sitting with her head down who never discusses it with me wasn't ready so I played bad cop my bad!"

"See!" I screamed. "This right here! Your using me as an excuse not to get married because really you're still in love with Katie because her boobs are bigger then mine!" Fred looked at me completely shocked.

"Angie how could you even think that? All I can think about everyday and night is you! Your always on my mind you're the only person I want to grow old with and quite frankly I sometimes wonder if you're the one who doesn't love me!" I shook my head and sighed.

"Fred I am in love with you. I want to get old and have children and grand children with you! I wanna marry you!" Fred smiled at me.

"You wanna marry me?" he said a big grin across his face.

"Yes!" I screamed as if he'd finally got the answer to a potions question.

"Well then…" said Fred pulling a little black box out of his back pocket.

"Angelina Elizabeth Johnson I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you…I was just never man enough to say it. Will you do the honor of marrying my sorry ass" I chuckled a little bit tears forming in my eyes. This wasn't my dream this wasn't how it was supposed to happen…it was better.

"OF COURSE!" I screamed giving Fred my hand and letting him place the deep blue ring on my finger.

"Now your mine forever" he said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me affectionately as the rain poured down around us.

I'd always dreamed of this moment the moment a boy asked me to marry him he got down on one knee…a boy I loved someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with forever and always. In the dream it'd always been a beautiful sunny day…we'd be in the field behind my house and I'd be in a beautiful summer dress that was blowing in the wind…but this was much better because I'd always wanted a kiss in the rain. And really…if you truly love someone…it doesn't matter where they ask just…that they're asking.


	11. A Dream

Chapter 11  
>Fred<p>

Ah, how good it feels to be engaged. I can't believe I'd had the guts to do that. After I had proposed, we'd gone back to Angie's house. I'd been living with her for the past few days, since I wasn't exactly sure where my family was. I'd sent a few owls, but there'd been no reply. I wasn't exactly worried, I knew they'd be fine. I just hoped they weren't worried about me.

Angie was still sleeping when I woke up, so I got dressed and made her breakfast. Walking into our bedroom, I found her still sleeping.

"Angie, wake up!" I sing-songed. She jumped up, looking around furiously. She saw me and smiled. "Hello, beloved." I said softly.

Angie quickly pulled her hands out from under the sheets. She looked at them and let out a sigh of relief. I looked at her, confused, but she just smiled.

"Good morning Fred… oh, breakfast?" Angie looked at the tray in my hands.

I nodded. "For the soon to be Mrs. Weasley, my love." I smiled. Angie was beaming.

"I could get used to that." She said coyly, taking the tray. We sat down on the bed and started to eat the pancakes I'd made. They were still warm. "Wow, Fred, charming, handsome, and a good cook! How lucky can I get?" she grinned.

"Yeah, they are good, aren't they?" I joked, leaving out the fact that the pancakes were from a mix. I'd gone to a Muggle grocery store and found the mix, finding it odd that Muggles need it to cook. After paying a most confused clerk in Sickles, I'd gone home and found the mix most convenient.

"So… about the wedding…" Angie started, "what are we going to do?" I had been dreading this conversation. I had no idea what I wanted for our wedding. Big and fancy? Small and private?

"Er, well, er, there's the Three Broomsticks for the reception?" I said slowly. Angie hit me over the head.

"What the hell, Fred! You know we can't have a wedding anywhere near Hogwarts!" she screamed.

"Right, yeah, that was a joke!" I covered up. It wasn't supposed to be. Being a boy, I had no idea what was even suppose to happen at weddings. "What do you want, love?" I asked.

"Maybe we could have it in Godric's Hollow?" she replied. "I heard it's really nice there around this time of year."

I sighed. "Godric's Hollow is where Dumbledore used to live. And where Harry's parents died. Too many memories."

Angie looked a little let down. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I didn't really think about that…."

Suddenly I got an idea. "How about in the field by the Burrow?"

Angie nearly screamed. "Fred! You bastard! What other wedding was recently there and what happened!" she yelled.

I thought for a moment. What was Angie talking about? Then I realized why we were here right now. "Oh… good point."

"Yeah. Oh, my God, I know the perfect place!" Angie got up and ran downstairs. I followed close behind.

"Angie, wait up!" I yelled at her. But she just kept running. She ran out of the house, through the lawn and into the field. Finally, she came to a stop.

"Fred, we're having our wedding here." She pointed to the exact spot were Angie and I first kissed. "Here."


	12. I Do's

Chapter 12  
>Angie<p>

It had been about two weeks of wedding planning. Mrs. Weasley had been a big help…she seemed excited about having another wedding. It wasn't going to be big just a few family and friends. Ginny and Alicia Spinnet were to be my bridesmaids. Not many people knew it but Alicia and me had gotten close over the summer after we'd left Hogwarts. She'd been very supportive about my feelings for Fred…and my thoughts about Katie. I thought it would be rude not to invite Katie…but she had no place in my wedding. Fred's best man was George…because quite frankly there was no one other

Then George to fit the part. I was wearing my mothers wedding dress. I had kept it for my wedding day…hoping it would fit me. Luckily Madame Malkins had no problem with loosening up the bust a bit which strangely had been a bit tighter then it had been a month ago. I had Ginny and Alicia dressed in halter neck yellow dresses that seemed to fit both of them perfectly.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My mothers dress was a long slim dress with a sweet heart neck line. It had a small train and corset that all fit me perfectly.

"ANGELINA!" Screamed Alicia excitedly running into the bedroom I stood in. She dropped her suitcase on the floor and ran towards me with open arms. I'd written to her in Egypt where she was traveling. I'd asked her if she could come home for my wedding and she had graciously put a stop to her trip for a month just to come down.

"Oh Alicia!" I said holding her tight to me. "Its so great to see you again!" Alicia pulled away and gave me a look up and down.

"You look amazing Angie! You and your beautiful curves" I blushed a little bit embarrassed with all the attention.

"Well throw on your dress…we have twenty minutes till the wedding" Ginny walked into the room already dressed and I gave her a big smile. "Great!" I said excitedly. "I have two gorgeous brides maids now all I need is a husband" Ginny chuckled a little and tossed me my bouquet. It was an assortment of flowers Ginny had found in the meadow me and Fred loved so much. Daisy's, Tulips, Roses everything was so beautiful. Ginny and Alicia only had bouquets of Daisy's but never the less every thing was gorgeous.

"I think we should head down to the meadow now…mum will have a cow if we're late" I gave Ginny a wink and we headed down towards the meadow.

Tears filled my eyes as I saw the beautiful alter decorated in colourful flowers. I could point out faces in the crowd of guests…faces I hadn't seen in years. Lee Jordan, Demelza Robins, Oliver Woods, Jimmy Peaks, and ofcourse Katie Bell… Fred's family was also there and some other friendly faces I recognized but it was nothing big. Some music came on signaling Fred and George to walk on.

"That's our cue" Alicia said passing me a wink as her and Ginny headed off down the aisle. I took in a deep breath. It was going to be alright I told myself. I felt a little dizzy all of a sudden and I suddenly thought of something I'd been avoiding all day…my parents weren't here. My dad should have been by my side right now walking me down the aisle but he wasn't…I was all alone. I would walk down that aisle solo... I took a few steps forward approaching the aisle and stopped as tears started to stream down my cheeks. Luckily I had water proof mascara on but still…they weren't tears of happiness. Getting married was supposed to be the happiest day of my life…instead I felt lonely and sad. I wanted my daddy…and my mom to be here. I wanted my mom to smile up brightly at me and say "I'm so happy for you." I started to walk down the aisle and everyone looked up at me with concerned eyes. I thought I might break down I just couldn't stop crying. I looked up at Fred who was giving me a sympathetic smile. When I finally reached him he grabbed my hands and gave them a squeeze.

"You miss you parents?" he whispered. I nodded and tried to wipe away my tears.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Fredrick Gideon Weasley and Angelina Elizabeth Johnson" I smiled at Fred as the minister went on. "Fred do you take Angelina to be you lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Fred nodded.

"I do, " he said giving my hand an affectionate squeeze.

"And Angelina do you take Fred to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?" I smiled at Fred.

"Of course…I do!" So that was it. I was Angelina Elizabeth Weasley, till death do us part.


	13. The Great Battle Of Hogwarts

Chapter 13

Fred

I held Angie's hand as we cut the wedding cake. It was the greatest feeling I had ever experienced. Our cake of choice was strawberry shortcake. There were other desserts all lined up in a row.

"It's too bad that Harry's not here to hog all of the treacle tarts…" Angie said sadly.

I nodded. "Yes, dear, but Harry's off with Hermione and my little git of a brother." She chuckled. "Saving the world is very important, you know," I said, giving Angie a look. "If the world isn't safe, no one is." Just then Angie and I got separated by a crowd of people fawning over her dress.

"That is one HOT bride!" Lee Jordan screamed in my ear. "If she had a baby, she's totally be a MILF! Dude you score big with the chicks! But what I don't understand is why you only have one…." He slurred.

"Lee, are you drunk?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Damn, BUSTED! How could I not be? If I wasn't, I'd probably beat the living daylight out of you for marrying the girl I've been in love with for the past 10 years!" Lee hiccupped.

I looked at Lee. "I knew alcohol wasn't a good idea…." I muttered, dragging him away. "Here, Lee, just fall asleep…" I told him as I conjured a mattress and pillow. He lay down and I pulled a blanket over him.

"Nighty-night, daddy…." He whispered as I walked back to the party.

"Fred!" Angie called as she ran over to me. "Where were you? Never mind, you're just in time for our first dance!"

Angie pulled me onto the dance floor as music started wafting through the field. We started dancing to our favourite song by the Weird Sisters. I held her close. I didn't want this moment to end. For a minute it felt like we were just two people in a small world. It was just us on the dance floor, sharing this romantic moment. I felt better than I ever have, or will. There was nothing that could make this moment any better.

I snapped back to reality as the other couples started to drift onto the floor as well. The only thing I could wish for them is that they were having as good of a time as I was.

I saw Ginny sitting at a table all by herself. She looked so sad. I whispered to Angie that I'd be right back. I walked over to her and dragged her to dance. A faster song had come on. Ginny's face brightened and I knew I'd made her forget about Harry for just one moment.

Suddenly I felt something buzz in my back pocket. I pulled out the DA coin that Harry had given us. I'd always kept it with me.

No, I thought, not on my wedding day! Not again! I ran over to Angie.

"It's the coin! I have to go!" I said to her. A look of understanding washed over her face, then fear.

"I'll come with you!" she pleaded.

"No, not today. I'm sorry, but my wife is NOT fighting the first day that she actually IS my wife!"

"Ok, Fred but wait a sec…"

"I'm sorry Angie, I love you!" I said. I turned to dissaparate.

"Fred, I'm pregnant!" I heard distantly, but then my body was sucked through a tight tube and transported to Hogwarts.


	14. Fred A Free Wizard

Chapter 14  
>Angie<p>

I suddenly had an adrenaline rush and I did something I wasn't sure was a good idea...I followed Fred and apparated to Hogwarts. It was a mess. There was fire everywhere and the castle was collapsing around me. I suddenly realized how dangerous this was. I shouldn't have come, I hadn't even brought a wand…

"FRED!" I shrieked into the storm of people and fire. I couldn't breath I felt so trapped. A big piece of ruble came tumbling down and I jumped out of the way just as it crashed down where I had been standing.

"Angelina?" I turned to see Harry looking at me with a questioning expression. "What are you…wearing?" he asked. I looked down at my wedding dress. This wasn't right! I screamed in my head. Why did the world have to do this to me! Why did the world hate me so much? I smiled at Harry.

"It's my wedding dress" Harry's mouth dropped open a little and I shook my head.

"Never mind that!" I screamed. "Go fight!" Harry ran off but not before tossing me a wand and screaming.

"Congratulations!" I looked around for Fred, where was he? I ran off into the Great Hall to see people crowded around getting ready to fight.

"FRED!" I screamed as I saw him there throwing off his tuxedo's jacket.

"Angie you can't be here…" Fred said nervously as I ran towards him.

"I…I couldn't let you go Fred! Your…you're my husband!" I finally said. Fred placed a warm hand against my face.

"And I love to hear that, but there's a war going on here Angie…"

"Fred we're..." Fred nodded.

"I heard you" I looked at him waiting…expecting something maybe happiness but Fred just looked down at me. My eyes filled with tears.

"Fred!" I yelled at him. "Did you hear me…"?

"I have to go Angie" I looked at him completely heart broken.

"FRED WEASLEY IF YOU WALK OUT THOSE DOORS!" Fred turned around and looked at me a little shocked.

"What?" he asked me as tears fell from my eyes. "Angie I'm coming out alive we'll go home and we'll talk about this" I chuckled sarcastically.

"Sometimes I sit at home **alone** and wonder if you're ever going to grow up" Fred shrugged.

"Maybe I'm not but I'm not going to let any girl…" I looked at Fred with such pain he stopped mid sentence.

"Any girl?" I asked him. "I'm your wife!" I screamed angrily. "The mother of your unborn child…I am not some girl!" Fred smiled at me.

"I love you," he said walking towards me. "With all the love any man can give…but I also love freedom and if I don't fight…we're never going to get it for us or our baby" I ran into Fred's arms and held him tight to me. I never wanted him to go, I wanted to hold him here forever. I told myself if I just held him close to me he'd never leave but I knew that wasn't true. Fred was going to go off and fight for our freedom…for our baby's freedom. I pulled away from him teary eyed.

"You promise you'll come back to me?" I asked him holding his face in my hands.

"How could I ever leave such a beautiful girl?" I started to cry even harder.

"I love you Fred," I said as he kissed the top of my head and walked off to fight. "Don't die," I whispered to myself collapsing to my knees. My vision was blurred with tears and I couldn't think straightly. Fred was gone…to fight? We were married…and I was pregnant with his baby.

"Oh Hun" I felt some ones arms embrace me lovingly and I felt guilt spread through me as Katie Bell held me in her arms.

"Oh Katie I missed you!" I cried turning around and hugging her tight. Katie nodded.

"I know Ang…I missed you too" Katie and me sat there. I'm not even sure how long we were there for. We didn't say a word to each other but by the time we pulled apart it felt like we'd been talking for hours.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed a stern voice as they carried limp lifeless bodies into the Great Hall.

"Lets go" Katie said pulling me from the room. It was rougher outside then it had been the last time I saw it. Now there were people falling to the ground and spells flying off the walls. Katie tried to drag me to safety but I couldn't help wondering if Fred had been one of those lifeless bodies being carried in.

"Katie…can you help me out of this dress?" I asked her with a hopeful face. She smiled.

"I don't know what you'll get into though love" I shrugged.

"I know this place with all the best clothes" me and Katie walked up the stairs into the room me and Fred had once slept in…the room I'd once dreamed of Fred

Proposing in. I opened the closet and it had a tank top and jeans in it. I quickly changed into some more appropriate attire and turned to face Katie.

"Beautiful" she said wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Katie" I said. "Are you seeing someone?" Katie smiled. I knew she was hoping to brighten my mood but nothing really could. I felt so weak that I had to take a seat on one of the beds.

"Yes" she replied. "I meet a boy from Drumstrang when we had the Triwizard tournament…he's a great lad we got married last fall" my mouth dropped open a little.

"Why didn't you invite me…?" Katie chuckled at my reaction.

"Nah it was nothing big just me and him…we got married in a very little church in a Scotland country side…only our immediate family…it was quite nice actually" I smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations" she nodded

"Yeah we'll have been married for a year soon, it's been nice..." she drifted off into thought and I just couldn't help but remember the first time she'd told me about Jeremy Walts from Drumstrang…

"So someone asked me to the Yule Ball…" Katie started. We were sitting in the two comfiest chairs in the common room right by the fire. We were snuggled up giggling about boys. I held my sweater to myself tight.

"WHO!" I screamed excitedly. Katie blushed bright red.

"Jeremy Walts" I screamed in excitement and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed as Alicia Spinnet made her way towards us.

"And what are you two screaming about?" she asked with a big grin. Katie winked at me and I replied.

"Hm…nothing just Katie's date to the ball!" Alicia screamed in excitement with us. Katie nodded as she stood up.

"Well…all this excitement just makes me tired…I think I'll head off to bed…" Alicia took Katie's seat and we began to chat girlishly about the upcoming ball.

"Oi Angelina!" I looked up to see Fred Weasley calling my name from a group of friends. I froze as my heart skipped a beat. He didn't know it…but I was crazy about him. He'd joke around with me like I was one of "the friends" but he was more then that to me.

"What?" I called back waiting for his response.

"Want to go to the ball with me?" he asked. Everything in me froze and I gave Fred an appraising kind of look. I was doing a little jig inside.

All, right then" I replied turning back to Alicia. I couldn't hold it in any longer and a grin stretched out across my face…

Katie smiled at me.

"Don't worry Ang," she said reassuringly. "Fred is going to be just fine…that boy always knew how to get himself out of trouble" I chuckled a little remembering all those good memories. Katie and me made our way back down to the Great Hall and I saw all the bodies lined up. I felt myself freeze and I didn't know if I could move any farther. If I saw Fred there…I might as well just kill myself on the spot. Why did the world cause me so much pain? Why did they kill everyone I loved…?

I walked through my front door. Everyday this summer I'd gone down to the field me and Fred used to visit together. But now I was alone…because Fred had moved on to his shop. I sighed deeply as I locked the door behind me and headed towards the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner?" I called out to my mom. There was no reply. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother's lifeless body lying across the floor. I let out a gasp and dropped my bag on the floor.

"MOM!" I shrieked. I fell to the floor beside my mum shaking her a little just to see if she'd wake up…if it were all just a dream. My mother's eyes were still open staring off into nothingness. "Mummy!" I cried tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked around. Where was my dad? I asked myself. Was he still alive? Had he hidden? I ran into the dinning room to see my dad also lying there…dead. "HELP!" I screamed in pain. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" I ran from my house to see the dark mark in the sky. I looked to the side of my house to see in blood red letters.

**HALF BLOODS**

I stood in the Great Hall and felt as though I might collapse to the floor. Katie wrapped her arm around me as I started to shake.

"Come on" she said as we started to walk up the Great Hall looking at all the dead bodies. "I'm sure Fred isn't here" I felt as though I might be sick when I lay eyes upon Lupin and Tonks.

"Oh god" I said burying my head in Katie's shoulder. "I can't do this…"

"Yes you can," she said. At one point I felt her stop…I'm not even sure when it was. My heart stopped beating that's all I remember. I wasn't standing there anymore I was floating off somewhere shooting myself in the head…I wasn't here I kept telling myself.

"Angelina…" Katie said weakly. I slowly lifted my head and saw Fred lying there…empty. He was staring up at something…at nothing. He looked like my mother when I'd found her. Not peaceful…nothing close to peaceful. He looked scared…he looked terrified. I looked up to see his whole family smiling at me weakly. I was trying to keep it cool but I knew I didn't have it in me…I knew nothing in the world could calm me down…I was doomed.

"Angie I'm sorry" George said approaching me.

"Who did this?" I asked looking down at Fred feeling sick to my stomach. George sighed.

"No one did it a wall tumbled down…" I looked up with disgust in my eyes.

"A wall?" I asked my eyes filling with tears. "It was a wall…" I fell to the floor in front of Fred and I held his head in my hands.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered to him. I leaned in and kissed him delicately on the top of his head. "Your free" I slowly closed his eyes and whispered. "You have all the freedom in the world" I looked down at his left hand to see his wedding ring sitting there. I placed my wedding ring on top of it keeping the engagement ring.

"I'm sorry," I said looking up at his family. "I'm so sorry" I turned and started to walk away from them.

"Angie!" George chased after me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Hey" I looked up at him but he looked so much like Fred I had to turn away. I was about to break down and I couldn't do it here…not in the state of the place.

"I need to go…I need to go home," I said feeling hopeless…lifeless. George nodded.

"Lets go," he said grabbing my hand. "I'll take you home." I felt myself being sucked through a tube…the sensation I hated so much hardly made an impact anymore. As I landed against the hard ground I was completely silent.

"Angie…" George said unsurely. "Its okay to freak it…it's okay to be upset" I shook my head unable to contain myself any longer. I let out a blood-curling scream of pain. Tears were rolling down my cheeks…faster then they ever had before. I felt completely and utterly alone. There was no one my mum and dad were gone…and now so was Fred. My one and only true love.

I fell to the floor screaming and crying asking god why he killed my husband…why he killed everyone that had the most important place in my heart. After at least fifteen minutes I looked up to see George standing there crying. I stood up and fell into his arms. We'd both lost someone important to us…and we needed each other to get through this.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Fred! Slow down little boy we'll get to the meadow soon enough!" I called out to my now five-year-old son. It'd been five years since Voldemort had died…it'd also been five years since Fred had died. Everything had been hard at first. I wouldn't leave my bed, I wouldn't eat. For months George had to stay and live with me…he had to hand feed me. The only thing waking me up every morning was the growing life inside of me…and eventually that growing life came out. Fred Alfred Weasley. He was a mixture of Fred and my father. George had helped me raise him…like a substitute dad. He would cradle Fred in his arms and swing him around…just the way I knew the real Fred would.

Five years later I walked onto the field I visited everyday with my five-year-old son, my one-year-old daughter, and my husband.

"Ready to visit Fred now are we?" George came from behind me and placed a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and gave him a bright smile.

"Would you hold her for a second babe?" I asked handing him our little girl. Her name was Mary Georgina Weasley. And I was Angelina Elizabeth Weasley…and I always would be. As I slowly approached Fred's grave tears filled my eyes. George didn't mind he saw me cry about Fred everyday. I knelled down and touched Fred's grave.

"Hello love" I said affectionately to the large cold stone.

See I knew Fred was gone, and he was never coming back. Fred Weasley was one of the bravest, funniest, most amazing men I had ever met. But Fred died and life went on. I had a baby and I lived on everyday eating and sleeping and crying. See I would always be in love with Fred but just because Fred held a very unique special place in my heart didn't mean I could never love another man…I would just never love him the way I'd loved Fred. Because Fred had his own unique love and so did George. George had his own spot and his own silver lining and he always would. The people called me what they wanted the Weasley girl, two-timer, twins lover. People would say that they'd seen it coming all along but after a while it was just like white noise. So what? I'd loved Fred once and now I loved George…everyone had their own love…everyone had once consumed my heart.

"We miss you Fred…me and your son" Fred ran to the grave and placed a handful of daisies in front of it.

"Miss you daddy…wish I could have met you" tears streamed down my face and I held Fred close to me.

"Lets go honey…bye Fred," I said taking my son by the hand and guiding him towards George. George placed his arm around my waist and we walked off back to our home with our little family.

See I don't worry about forgetting Fred because he's always with me. In my memories, in my dreams, in my child, and in heart. Fred Weasley will live on forever as a beautiful spirit as free as any can be.

The end

**Thank you to everyone who read this. I love Harry Potter and Fred Weasley and as I wrote this final chapter I cried. But I cannot take all the credit for this story me and my friend wrote this together her penname is: SquiddieBoo so check out her story's if you enjoyed this, she's a great writer. We both want to grow up and become writers together so we hope one day this will be one of our own books**


End file.
